The Wrath Of Been
by jimmy143
Summary: The time has come, Been has returned to find the last members of the ever wood settlers, time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrath Of Been.

Tommy grabbed Kimi's hand and they poshed of the wall and floated down the hotels corridor.

They avoided lamps and unconscious men and women some from the funeral some just gests at the hotel and some were kids and others were teens from there school.

They continued along the corridor narrowly missing the people.

"HA HA HA HA HA." Laughter echoed through the hotel.

"I hope they haven't done any thing to Lil." Said Kimi with worry in her eyes.

"If they hurt her they won't be able to make the curse." Tommy replied.

At that moment a large chicken came out of no were.

"Phil don't do that." Tommy said slightly annoyed a his friend

"Sorry but I couldn't resized, how many other times in life will I be able to dress up like a chicken and scare my friends." Said Phil

"Yea Phil's right." Said a large green 3 fingered alien.

"Hi Dil." Said Kimi "Hi guys but don't bother helping me or any thing." Said a voice coming from behind apartment door 56.

We floated towards it and they slowly opened it to revel a tied up Chuckey "Wow what happened to you C man?" Said Dil as we untied him.

"Some one came up to me in the hall way and clobbered me on the head."

"HA HA HA HA HA." The laughter continued.

"Quake we have to save Lil." Said Phil.


	2. Chapter 2 The funeral

Chapter 2 The funeral.

3 days earlier.

"Why do we have to go to the funeral MUM we don't even know the guy." Tommy argued along side his brother Dil.

"She is your great aunt and she is family so you both have to come, and I don't even know why you two are arguing Phil, Lil, Chuckey and Kimi are going as well." Said Mom

"Fine I will go." Said Tommy and Dil.

"it's going to be fun, after the funeral we are all going to stay at a hotel in lass vagus for the rest of the summer, your friends are coming as well." Continued Mum.

That last sentence won Tommy and Dil over completely.

The funeral began at 11 o'clock on a Sunday at the church that was far out of town.

It was the largest and coldest church Tommy and Dil had ever been to, the grave yard looked like some thing out of a zombie movie, it was huge, old, misty and all the flowers at the graves were old and rotting.

The servus took up around an hour and a half but after it was over Tommy and the Gang took a short stroll through the grave yard to see witch grave was the oldest.

"Heres one from 1876." Said Dil

"Heres another from 1845." Said Lil

"this is so boring guys lets gust go bake up to the church." Said Kimi

"Ok let go every one." Said Tommy.

"GUY'S COME LOOK!" yelled Chuckey

They all went running over to were Chuckey was kneeling.

"what was it C man." Said Dil

Chuckey said nothing.

"what is it." Said Phil

Chuckey raised his hand slowly and pointed to one of the graves.

It read Here lyse Been Estinyl a member of the ever wood settlers.

1643-1699.

"Is that really Been." Said Dil who was still staring at the grave in shock.

"It's not that it's that." Said Chuckey still pointing but this time they took the time to follow were his finger was pointing, it was pointing to a grave next to Been's grave, it said

Lil Deville a member of the ever wood settlers

1642-1700.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Contemplating.

"Please tell me that this is all a joke and a camera crew are going to jump out and yell you got pranked." Said Lil with a look of fear and confusion in her eyes.

"There has to be more than one Lil Deville in the world." Said Phil sounding very worried.

"Dudes it's simple, you guys probably had an ancestor called Lil Deville, I was named after my uncle, Lil was probable named after a great grandma or some thing like that." Said Dil.

"Yea Dil's right, as if there was any possibility of Lil being a ghost, I mean she lived through a war with us no ghost would do that and we were all friends from childhood how could a ghost spend over 15 years with a group of people." Said Kimi.

"Kids its time to go, we need to leave now if we are going to make it to the hotel on time." Said Tommy's mom from the passenger seat of the minivan they had com in.

"see yall at the hotel." Tommy said as he and Dil started to make their way through the graves and up to their car.

They clambered in and shut the door behind them, they waved as they left the church.

Tommy pulled out his I phone and clicked on the Google app and searched Lil Deville.

The first thing that came up was the Lil Deville that he knew.

Soccer champion and her blog.

He then

Searched Lil Deville ever wood settler.

What came up now was very different.

She was said to be a very nice persona but at the age of 15teen it was said that she joined the and when she returned 10 months later she was the only one to return but she was said to seem hollow and cold.

Tommy stoped reading there and instead clicked on images and clicked on a old looking photo. Tommy's eyes opened wide in shock at what he saw.

"What is it T?" said Dil

Tommy only let to one side so Dil could see the image.

Dil's mouth opened wide in surprise.

The image showed that both Lil and the other Lil where identical.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gold, silver and bronze Phil and Lil were the first to arrive at the hotel, then Tommy and Dil then Chuckey and Kimi arrived over 2 hours late, Kimi and Chuckey refused to tell the others what had happed but Dil over herd Chas and Kira talking about it, apparently they were involved in a hit and run accident up at highway 9 earlyer that day. The hotel was in the centre of lass vagus, it was over 40 floor's and had a large garden and pool behind hotel. The room's were large and had a huge balcony with a view of the city from every angle. The lobby and hallways seemed as if they were painted in gold and silver with slippery shiny floors. All the employees wore black suits, the least important employees wore bronze ties, the medium ones wore silver and the most important ones wore gold. That instated their importance as a employee. The care takers wear the bronze level, waiters and the chefs were the silver level, The manager and his assistance were the gold level staff. The manager was a short man with a red angry face and always seemed to be sweating. The man at the front desk wore a black suit but unlike the others, instead of having a white shirt and special tie he had a blue shirt with a black tie and he wore bright mint green Jimmy's with black lases. He had yellow heir and seemed to always have a cigarette in his hand. All the other employees look at him in discussed and mutter to each other with evil intent but nothing ever comes of it. The large group made their way up to the counter. "How may I help you my name is Denial." The man said with a fake smile plasted on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The smile. Daniel signed them in and took them to their rooms. The boy's had a room all to them selves, The room was large and had 4 bed's with a huge tv and a large bath room "this place is freezing." Said Dil Phil lifted up his breath case and placed it on his bed "guess what I brought." He said with a smirk. "Gust tell us." said Dil who was bored of Phil's games by now. Phil sighed and oped the breath case to reveal the newest game console with it's launch game Doom raider 8. "Please tell me you brought something apart from that?" Said Chuckey "What ells would I need." Said Phil "You silly twisted boy." Dil said in moke anger. "How wake was that us finding a grave that had Lil's name on it." Said Phil Dil and Tommy looked at each other and then turned to Phil. Tommy through his phone over to Phil. Phil turned it on and read what Tommy had read and looked under images. "Phil are you ok." Said Chuckey. Phil had gone white as paper. "Is it just me or is the room getting colder by the minuet." Said Phil Looking like he was in shock. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The first night.

After an hour the rest of the boys had become tired of the shocked expression on PhilIt is so COLD!If I get a cold I will sew this place for all its still haven** Said Chuckey. **

**Said Dil**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 lost in time Tommy and the other boys made their way out of the hotel room and down the hall with the idea of a hot breakfast in their minds. They walked down a long flight of stairs and down more corridors with the same red velvet carpet, none of the doors had numbers on them so there was no sign of progress. Down more and more steps down more and more corridors that seemed to never end. Phil started to feel sick again and went pail. This is like a maze he thought to himself, a maze with no way out. They had almost given up hope when they finally stumbled into the lobby. "Well I'm probable scared for life now" said Chuckey as the small group made their way into the diner. "French toast, French toast, French toast." Dil said as they opened the doors and walked in. They found a table and noisily sat down , a waiter walked over to them "Here is your menu, I must say you boys are early for dinner but maybe you all just eat early I suppose." He said before slinking away. "Did he just say DINNER." Tommy said loudly. Chuckey took out his phone and checked the time, his mouth opened in disbelief "Its 5pm we were lost for over ten hours." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Trapped in time. The boys ate ravenously "10 hours is the longest I have ever gone without eating anything." Phil said as he stuck a hole bowel of hot chips into his mouth. "Yeah." Said Tommy before looking up to see the girls run into the room see them and then sprint over to them. "Where the hell have you guys been." Said Kimi absolutely furious. "we have been looking for you for hours." Said Lil just as angry as Kimi. After a while the girls calmed down and joined us at the table for dinner. After an hour or two had past Chuckey said " I think its time for bed don't you think. Its past 11 now." "I don't know what clock your looking at C man but its only 8." Phil said Showing us his clock. "wow what's going on." Dil said as Phil's and Chuckey's phones went out of control as the clocks time moved bake and fourth. Every thing began to shake and the horrible sound of stretching metal came from beneath them "LOOK!" Yelled Dil pointing out the window. The city seemed to be drifting away from us or more likely they were drifting away from the city. The hole hotel was lifting off the ground and into the air. The small group ran as fast as they could into the lobby but suddenly they all lifted off the ground. "wow what's going on." Said Phil. "For some reason there's no gravity." Said Tommy as he floated into the lobby desk. The screams stile persisted as they clumsily floated down the lobby and up the stairs. Suddenly and without warning a loud voice echoed through the hotel. "BRING ME LIL DEVILE AND YOU ALL SHALL BE SPAIRED, FAIL TO DO SO AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" 


End file.
